dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Geostase (3.5e Monster)
A giant mass of blubbery subterran ooze, that fills chasms and suffocates entire caverns with its vast bulk. Geostases are huge formations of featureless substance that propel themselves mindlessly, guided by the most basic instincts. Swords and spears are repelled by its almost rubbery exterior, like a child on a trampoline. Geostases have no natural shape, although when reasonably round and compact, they are about 50 feet tall and weigh in at many thousands of tons. Combat Geostases use their great bulk in order to attack and engulf creatures that either pose a threat to them, or simply provide nutrients. Constrict (Ex): A geostase deals automatic slam damage with a successful grapple check. (Ex): A geostase has resistance 30 to all five types of energy (acid, cold, electricity, fire and sonic). Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a geostase must hit with its slam attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can constrict. Morphic Body (Ex): A geostase's body can partially change shape in order to be able to move through openings too small for it, or in order to spread itself. Whenever it does this, the geostase does retain a 'main body', which is a central mass that controls the growths and movements of the morphic portion of its body. The portion of a geostase that can 'morph' is considered to be taking up a maximum of one hundred 5 ft. squares worth of space, in any shape or form. The geostase can force its morphic part to assume any shape it requires as long as its total space remains 100 squares (excluding the squares occupied by its main body) and as long as it is at least 1 square thick at any part of its body. Like this, the geostase can force itself to spread throughout a maze of dungeon corridors. The morphic part of a geostase's body has a maximum propagation speed of 10 feet per round. A geostase's movement does not allow it to ever occupy more than one hundred 5-foot squares; if the geostase already occupies that many squares, a movement of 10 feet counts as a growth of a number of squares in one direction, meaning the geostase's morphic body loses an equal number of squares somewhere else. Every 5-foot square that the geostase's morphic body occupies is treated as a Medium creature with 10 HD, a Strength score of 30, an individual space and reach of 5 feet, an attack roll and grapple modifier of +17 that deals 2d6+15 slam damage on a successful hit. Despite this, the morphic body still counts as a single creature; it can attack every creature it can reach once per round, even if a creature is threatened by more than one of its squares. When it uses its morphic body, all of a geostase's abilities function at their designated range from every square that its body occupies. For example, its blindsight extends up to 100 feet from any square that it occupies. A geostase cannot be brought down to less than 20 hit points by attacking its morphic body. To kill it, its main body must be targeted. A 5-foot square of a geostase's morphic body is destroyed when it is dealt 10 or more points of damage (after reduction). Due to its fast healing of 20, it recovers 2 of these squares every round (to a maximum of 100). Myostatic Spore (Ex): Once every 2d4 rounds, a geostase can contract its entire body in order to release a large fume of spores in a 30 feet radius around its body. The spores ride on the wind, and when touching a creature, it must make a DC 50 Fortitude save or become diseased. Disease (Ex): Straggling Chills—infection with myostatic spore, Fortitude DC 50, incubation period 1 day. After the incubation period, affected creature must save again or he becomes permanently slowed. During the incubation period, the infection may be cured with any disease curing or restorative spell. Once the slow effect has settled in however, only a ''wish'' spell can remove it. Straggling Chills is considered a magical disease and is therefore not subject to immunity to nonmagical disease. (Ex): A geostase's body is resistant to every form of damage, ranging from physical damage (bludgeoning, piercing and slashing), to energy (acid, cold, electricity, fire and sonic), and even typeless damage, force damage, and damage stemming from negative energy. Whenever a geostase is dealt damage, subtract 30 points from that damage to a minimum of 0. No form of damage bypasses universal resistance. Furthermore, whenever a geostase is the subject of ability damage or ability drain, or is bestowed negative levels, subtract 5 points from the amount to a minimum of 0. Skills: Geostases have a +10 racial bonus to Climb checks. They may always take 10 on such checks. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster